Alice in Wonderland
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Alice's relationship with Lucius is strange, sometimes treacherous, but always exciting. Nine Lucius/Alice drabbles or ficlets, written for kink-bingo on Dreamwidth. Dedicated to Couture Girl.
1. Food

Author's Notes: Written for the "Alice in Wonderland" Gift Basket at kink_bingo on Dreamwidth – a bingo card of nine different "kinks" relating to the story of Alice in Wonderland. This, accordingly, shall be a set of nine Lucius/Alice smut ficlets.

Dedicated to my darling Couture Girl, to tide her over while I take an obscenely long time in writing her birthday present…

Enjoy!

**Banner**: http: / /pics. livejournal. com/gamma_x_orionis/pic/0000qa1r

* * *

_Food_

)O(

Lucius's hands were tangled in Alice's short hair, gripping her head and holding it firmly in place, and his lips were pressed against hers. Alice could only moan, half helplessly and half mutinously, as she struggled to touch him. He had undressed her and tied her hands behind her back, and as much as she tried to get the ropes around her wrists loosened, she could not.

He pulled back, his lips curling a little. "You may stop struggling, Alice."

"You _wish._"

Lucius looked like he wanted to say something more, but he only stared at her for a moment, then gripped her firmly by her shoulders and pushed her down onto her knees. She let out a squeak of protest, but could not stand up without the use of her hands.

"Now stay still," Lucius told her, and then he took one step away, and a moment later, he turned back to her and swiftly wrapped a piece of fabric over her eyes.

"Get off!" Alice told him, but he just tied it firmly at the back of her head.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked warily. The blindfold was tight about her face, blinding her entirely. Not so much as a sliver or blur of light shone through.

"Shh…" Lucius's voice was as satiny as she had ever heard it. "Don't you trust me, Alice?"

"Not for a second," she shot back, trying to sound brave.

"You're terribly feisty for someone in your position."

There was nothing that Alice could say to that. She was, after all, in perhaps the most vulnerable position possible – bound upon her hands and knees, blindfold around her eyes, stripped naked and with Lucius Malfoy standing over her. In his manor too, no less… his wife might come in at any moment…

She felt something cool and sticky drip down the swell of her bare breasts and shuddered a little. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing you." Lucius gripped her shoulder and shoved her firmly backwards onto the floor. With her wrists tied, she was helpless to stop him or catch himself, and landed flat upon her back. The cold sticky liquid began to drizzle onto her skin again, making a slow trail down her torso and stopping just below her navel.

Alice dared not speak, and there was a moment of silent expectation before she felt Lucius's tongue brush against her belly. She shivered slightly, while his mouth travelled slowly up her body. She allowed herself a quiet moan when he latched onto her breast, sucking and swirling his tongue around her stiff nipple.

"Lucius…" she groaned quietly, but was silenced when his lips came hard over her. She tasted honey on his lips.

Alice pulled back from Lucius's kiss, half laughing, half disgusted. "You were pouring _honey_ on me?"

"I was," he told her, and she could hear his smirk in his voice. "And my I tell you, my Alice – honey tastes far better licked off your skin than it does otherwise…"


	2. Animal Play

Warning: Bestiality. (Lucius/Peacock/Alice!)

_Animal Play_

)O(

"I have something for you, my Alice…" Lucius purred, his lips millimetres from hers.

She laughed a little, pulling back and tilting her head to the side expectantly. "Do you really? What is it?"

"Wait a moment…" He stepped away and slipped out of the parlour. Alice slumped back on the couch and tapped her foot impatiently against the cushions, humming softly while she waited. It didn't take long, and just a few minutes later, he was striding back in, with…

"Holy Lord in heaven, Lucius – _what are you doing with that peacock_?"

"Isn't he lovely?" Lucius was cradling the large white bird in his arms, and he stroked his feathers almost reverently. "Look at him…"

"I can't take a peacock–"

"What?" Lucius looked rather insulted. "I'm not _giving_ him to you!"

"Then what…" Alice trailed off, her voice filled with confusion, and then comprehension dawned in her eyes. She stared at Lucius in disbelief. "Oh, no… you don't mean…?"

"That's precisely what I mean…" Lucius set down the bird, which ruffled its feathers, spreading them out into a dramatic fan shape. Lucius ran his fingers slowly and tenderly over the designs in its tail.

Alice sighed, but nodded, resigned. "Right… what do you want me to do?"

"Just get on your hands and knees, sort of in front of it, and stroke it," Lucius instructed.

"_Stroke it_? Peacocks don't have… do they?" Alice craned her neck, trying to examine the bird for signs of genitalia.

"No, no, not like _that_," Lucius said impatiently. "Just sort of stroke its feathers."

Alice rolled her eyes a little, but sank to the ground, kneeling, propping herself up on her elbows, and running her hands gently over the peacock's pure white body. It made a small, squawking noise, but seemed to settle into having Alice stroking it quite quickly.

She felt Lucius lift up her skirt, and moaned softly. Her head dropped when he slid slowly into her, and she bit on her lip, her fingers digging automatically into the peacock, who snapped at her. Lucius was moaning too – quite a bit more loudly than usual, she thought, with the small part of her mind that wasn't utterly lust-addled – and she could feel his hands near hers, fondling the peacock just as she was.

"Lucius…" Alice moaned. As long as she didn't think about the peacock (_oh dear God, is this bestiality?_) she was able to enjoy Lucius – _God_, he felt so good. Her whole body shook, and her hands fell away from the peacock to knot in her own hair as she clenched tightly around him, and then felt a wave of incredible pleasure wash through her. Her back arched, she went limp between Lucius and the ground, and then jumped when she heard an extremely loud and angry noise from the peacock.

Her eyes, which had fallen shut in the midst of her orgasm, opened again, and she looked questioningly, first at the very perturbed peacock, then, twisting around, at Lucius, who was twirling one of the long, white tail feathers between his fingers.

"What did you _do?_" Alice asked, staring at the feather.

"Well," he said, slowly trailing the tip down her stomach, between her leg, and then up again to her chest, "I thought that since you can't take the peacock home… and I wouldn't give him to you in any case… you might fancy just having a little piece of him."

"You're mad, Lucius," she told him, but plucked the feather from him and promised herself that she would find a good hiding spot to keep it.


	3. Authority Figures

_Authority Figures_

)O(

"Don't you try this with me, Lucius," Alice told him, trying to sound imperious, but coming off sullen. "You can't smack me around like you can Narcissa."

"I do _not_ smack Narcissa around," he told her, a note of anger sounding in his voice. "Don't you _dare_ even say that."

"But you do…" Alice tossed her head a little, drawing herself up and squaring her shoulders. "You smack her around because you know you can – because she won't fight back. But I just might…"

Lucius grabbed Alice by her shoulders and forced her down to her knees. She let out a little squeal and tried to smack his hands away, but he already had her, and was pressing her down firmly while he undid his trousers.

"Don't you dare…" Alice purred, but her voice had gone from proud to low and sensual and – _by her standards_ – a touch submissive.

"I'll do what I want," Lucius told her calmly. He bent down slightly and forced her mouth open (not that Alice was resisting him – far from it), and she smirked a little as he pressed the tip of his cock against her open lips.

"I don't smack Narcissa around," he told her again, "but I'll smack you if I have to, little Alice…"

"I'm not–" she began, but before she could finish, he had thrust into her mouth, and her voice was muffled by his flesh.

"Yes, you _are_ little," he hissed. "I can make you do anything I wanted you to do, you know… I could hurt you so much… so you're _damned_ lucky I _don't_ want to. Not yet, at any rate… now suck on it, come on, suck like the good little girl I know you can be…"

Alice's mouth twisted into a smirk as best it could, and she bit down very lightly, just enough for the sharp points of her teeth to graze Lucius's skin. He jumped and made a small groaning noise, then wound his fingers in Alice's short, dark hair, and pushed her down deeper. She gagged a little and struggled for air, but her heart was racing and there was a very definite throb between her legs.

She rubbed her tongue against the underside of his shaft and sucked deeply, and Lucius let out something between a groan and a cry, and then Alice jumped as a spurt of hot liquid spilled into her mouth. She shut her eyes and did her best to swallow it all down, managing to let only the tiniest bit spill from the corners of her mouth, then she pulled back, dragged her tongue around her lips, and looked up at Lucius with a defiant, devious little smirk.

"Good _girl…_" he breathed, his normally pale face quite flushed.

"I don't know how you can think you have more power than me," she told him, carefully wiping up a drop of his seed that had dripped down onto her breast, "when I can reduce you to this state."


	4. Mirrors

_Mirrors_

)O(

Alice stood in Narcissa and Lucius's bedroom – _what a thrill it was to be with Lucius _here_, where his wife slept every night_ – and looked around. Her eyes fell upon Narcissa's vanity, strewn with little bottles of beauty potions.

"She certainly has a lot, doesn't she?" she commented to Lucius. He was standing behind her with his arms around her waist, and seemed far more concerned with pressing kisses along her neck than with the room that they were in.

"Hmm?"

"Narcissa," she clarified. "She certainly has a lot of beauty potions…"

"She does."

"Lucius?"

"Mmm?"

"I want you to fuck me on her table," Alice whispered. Her voice was low and thickened with lust, and she felt Lucius's grip on her waist tighten.

He shoved her down onto the table without a second of hesitation. She moaned and tilted her head back, then tried to turn to look at him, but he grabbed her by either side of her head so that she could only see him in the mirror.

"Watch me in her mirror," Lucius breathed. Alice caught the edges of the desk and dug her nails in, staring at their reflections. Her knees went weak Lucius lifted her skirt, ran his hands up her thighs, undid his own trousers…

She didn't take her eyes off his face for a second as he thrust inside her. She watched, vision blurring slightly with pleasure, as his mouth twisted with concentration.

The satisfaction she felt when she saw his mouth open in a silent moan and felt his seed spurt inside her was far beyond what she had experienced before. There was something so _terribly_ gratifying about seeing the look on Lucius's face when he came, seeing him lose control. He was apt to try to keep his face smooth when Alice was looking, show little reaction except to flush and perhaps moan when he was in the throes of pleasure.

"Lucius?" she purred when he pulled out of her.

"Mm?"

She turned over and looked up at him with a small, cheeky grin.

"Am I sexier than Narcissa?"

He looked at her for a moment as if he wasn't quite sure whether she was being serious or not, then laughed and pulled her up off the vanity. He kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Yes, Alice," he told her. "Yes, you are. No matter how many potions she takes."


	5. Exhibitionism

_Wild Card (Exhibitionism)_

)O(

Alice threaded her fingers through Lucius's long, pale hair and tugged on it, pulling his head back so he was looking up at her.

"I don't think you were listening to me," she told him, raising an eyebrow and pouting sweetly. "I think you were too busy gazing at your precious peacocks." She indicated the wall outside the picture window, where albino peacocks were strutting around, occasionally stopping to peer in the window at the unfamiliar woman standing with their master.

"I was listening to you," Lucius said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Narcissa," he said, and Alice let out an impatient sigh.

"Oh _honestly_, Lucius, you're always thinking about her. Are you worried that she's going to walk in on us?" The corner of her mouth lifted into a devious little smile. "Scared that she's going to catch us together?"

Lucius rose immediately, shaking Alice's fingers loose from his hair, then grabbed her by her waist and pressed her face-first against the window. He leaned in close, so his lips brushed against her throat.

"Would I do _this_ if I were scared of Narcissa catching us?" he breathed, his hands caressing her waist. The peacocks had stopped to watch and Alice smiled against the glass, as if they would understand what her smile meant.

"Or _this_?" Lucius's hands were on her hips now, and then one dipped down between her legs, his fingers pressing through her skirt. Alice let out a quiet moan. The feel of the glass against her breasts, and Lucius's body holding her in place, and those _lovely_, skilled fingers working at her…

"No," she murmured, rocking against his touch. "No, I don't suppose you would."

"Too right." He slid his hand beneath her skirt and his fingers found her clit, stroking and pressing on it while she bucked and moaned, and what a sight she must have been, pushed up against that window with the peacocks looking at her, and visible to anyone who might happen to be walking below…

But there was no one below.

Not _then_, at any rate.

And so she closed her eyes to enjoy the onslaught of pleasurable sensations. But as Lucius worked his fingers into her and Alice moaned and rolled her hips wantonly against his touch, moving ever-closer to her climax, her eyes fluttered open and she caught a glimpse in the garden of movement and white-blonde hair.

"_Lucius!_" Alice gasped, but he mistook her panic for arousal and kept at her, slamming his fingers into her, pressing rough kisses to her neck, unaware of his wife's presence. Alice met Narcissa's eyes and her body burned with shame and guilt, but also with a fresh wave of arousal. There was a terribly vindictive part of her that loved being watched having Narcissa watch her, having Narcissa know that she, Alice, pleased Lucius more than Narcissa ever could…

Alice came on Lucius's fingers, and she watched Narcissa avert her eyes while she writhed with pleasure.

Only after Alice had finished, had come down from her high, and was relaxed and panting in Lucius's arms, did she murmur in her sweetest voice, "Lucius… we have an audience."


End file.
